


Monster Prom: Young and Unafraid.

by FellinPeachy



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Pop Culture, Porn With Plot, Romance, Series, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellinPeachy/pseuds/FellinPeachy
Summary: Aww, Spooky High School, a melting pot of sheer insanity! Filled to the brim with boys and ghouls of all legally bangable ages!So where? Might I ask? Is a better location for a wacky  adventure stock full of mischief, laughs, desire, foul language, and meaningful life lessons about youth and self-growth?The answer is no where, Spooky High is the peak so get used to it!Follow our favorite Color Crew (and some other faces) as they scramble to find dates for Spooky High's most formidable foe... THE MONSTER PROM!
Relationships: Find out! - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. "Spooky High School"

“Aww, Spooky High School, the sweetest years of our lives, back then we were young and unafraid. Sometimes reckless, sometimes brilliant, sometimes just stupid, but always willing to live life to the fullest! We were on a wild journey to discover who we really were, but we had yet to experience its ultimate challenge…. The Monster Prom!”

*********

Monstropolis, home to the kind, bizarre, strangely sexy, and all around most batshit crazy monsters of every sort. If you can think of it in that twisted head of yours, it probably exists here, and it's probably throwing a super hype rave you weren't invited to. 

Shit happens.

Point is, Monstropolis was a realm whose currency was chaos, and no harolds of madness were as chaotic as it's crowning jewel, Spooky High. What? Was that intro too cheesy for ya? I literally started this fic with the games exact opening dialogue, the fuck were you expecting? Poetry?

Four student’s sat upon the stone railing of the school’s front entrance, all having skipped Demonology for the day to have a much needed game plan meeting.

“H-Hey guys?” Oz stuttered. “Maybe we should have waited until after school to do this, I sorta need to keep my grades up this semester.” Oz rubbed their shoulder nervously, they were a boy composed of primordial shadows, the very personification of fear itself, but despite how metal that sounded, in reality, Oz was a giant dork. Their expression was often unsure, despite the fact they appeared not to have a mouth, and they always seemed to be buttoned up in that orange cardigan they loved so much. Oh, and if you’re curious about the whole “they” thing, Oz has little shadow buddies that can form from out of their body, see their almost liquid like, and these tiny fears of theirs make Oz a collective creature. Make sense? No? Well then get a better imagination, or just look it up you lazy bum. I mean, the art is right there! 

“What are you even talking about, Oz?” Amira asked, with a bit of a bite in her tone. “You’ve literally gotten Honor Roll since middle school.” Amira Rashid was a Djinn, an elemental entity whose skin was a rich brown, and whose hair was composed of roaring flames. “It’s not gonna hurt your precious college applications to miss one class.” She continued, adjusting the collar of her red biker jacket. “Besides, you’ve been twice as wiggy these last two weeks, if you ever wanna let some of that stress settle you need to get this Prom shit on lock.”

Oz shrugged. “Maybe you’re right, Amira.”

“Maybe?! Nah fam I’m ALWAYS right!” 

“I think we best get back on track.” Vicky suggested calmly. 

The Flesh Golem never knew what it was, but she'd always had a knack for taking charge, and though Amira would never fully admit it, Vicky Schmidt was practically the Color Crew's unofficial leader. 

Vicky looked over to Brian for backup, and she furrowed her brows when she saw the large zombie drooling in deep sleep. 

"Brian Heyooo!" She said, snapping her fingers in the zombies face. 

He didn't move.

Hearing Amira snickering behind her, Vicky generated a slight surge of electricity, and gave Brian a quick shock. He jolted up, clattering his teeth like some broken nutcracker on meth. 

"Graaa!" He hollered. "What is it! What happened? Huh?"

Amira roared with laughter, and even Oz couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"We're having a meeting? About Prom?" Vicky explained to Brian.. again. "You know? That big future determining event that's coming up in two weeks?"

"Oh ya." Brian said plainly. "And?"

Vicky deadpanned.

"Aaand." She continued. "I was just wondering if we can all get back on that topic, so we can devise a strategy to not look like losers anymore."

"Um, sure." Brian shrugged.

"We're doomed." Vicky muttered hopelessly.

"W-Well I think you guys can do it!" Oz said shakily. "You three are all awesome!"

Vicky smiled, just leave it to Oz to raise their friend's spirits.

"Ya!" Amira shouted. "Little shadow bro is right! We're gonna make Spooky High our bitch! And not even our main bitch! This joint will be our side bitch at best!"

Brian's eyes fell a bit heavy, but he gave the crew a silent thumbs up as he resumed his drooling.

"Now that's the ticket!" Vicky cheered! "Confidence is the first step!" 

Having said that, Vicky pulled free a small notepad from her back pack, then showed its contents to the rest of her crew.

Oz and Amira squinted.

Brian snored.

"Is that?" Amira began.

"Yup!" Vicky cut in. "My two hundred step plan to Monster Prom success! And see? Step one is checked off already!"

"Proceed with confidence..." Amira read the first step out loud, more fixated on how many steps Vicky managed to fit on a single page then anything. "Vic, hun." Amira started. "Remember that chat we had about making lists for everything?"

"The one where you said constant list making isn't a sexy trait?"

"Yes.."

"Ok buuut! This list is gonna be super useful!"

"Riiight. Just like your world domination list, or your best cereal ranking list, or the lists to make list. Oh and the.."

"Ok ok! I get it, so I'm a control freak. But can we just please use my new list!"

"Vicky." Arima said seriously. "If we're ever going to get into the big leagues, we'll need to toss the rulebook aside and embrace anarchy."

Arima outstretched her hand. "Fork over the notebook." She said coldly, despite being a fire Djinn.

Vicky's expression became laced with worry. "What are you going to do with it?!" She demanded.

"What do you think?" Amira asked, her opposite hand igniting with flame. "I'm gonna torch it."

"What!?" Vicky shouted, clutching the notebook tightly to her chest. "Amira please! I spent two hours on this! You can't!"

"Sorry Vic." Amira said. "But it's the only way I can be sure you won't use the list."

"But! But! But!"

"Vicky hand over that fucking list!"

"Fuck off! It's mine!"

"Schmidt! I swear to Satan! You have five seconds to give up that notebook!"

"Never!"

Arima's flaming hair erupted and flared as she lunged, tackling Vicky off the railing. The two ladies rumbled on the grassy ground, biting and kicking, locked in a wild brawl for the surprisingly unharmed notebook.

Oz was too soft spoken to speak up.

Brian just kept on snoring.

Vicky's eyes glowed a shining blue, pulsing with sheer electrical power. She released an arc of lightning from her fingertips, sending Amira flying back, the Djinn crashing back first onto Principal Giant Spider's luxury convertible.

"That's gonna be bad.." Oz whispered in a tone of dread.

Vicky raised the notebook high over her head with both hands, laughing and cheering in response to her triumph. Suddenly, a fireball struck the notebook, the wide stack of paper and plastic turning into ash within seconds. Vicky fell to her knees, watching in dismay as the charred remains of her perfectly crafted plan slipped through her fingers, flowing away in the wind.

Amira blew the black smoke from her sizzling finger gun, stepping across a wide arrangement of broken glass and fallen scrap to return to her friends.

Oz placed a hand on Vicky's shoulder. "It was probably for the best, ya know?" They suggested, trying hard to not sound so unsure.

Vicky wiped away a single tear. "You're right, but still, that list was beautiful."

Oz patted her on the back. "That it was, Vicky. That it was.."

“We done being cry babies?” Amira asked. 

“Shhhh!” Vicky hushed, raising a finger. “I’m in mourning.”

They all stayed there… in silence… for ten minutes.

“Ok.” Vicky said, regaining her footing. “I think I’m good.”

Amira groaned. “Alright look, here's the REAL plan. We’re all going to start spending some quality time with our individual crushes, learn their likes, dislikes, ACT COOL, and bing batta boom we all got alpha popular dates to Prom. Any questions?”

Both Vicky and Oz raised their hands.

Brian fell off the railing, but still didn’t wake.

“No?” Aimra asked. “Good.”

*********

In the gloomy mist of a dark forest, a small campfire roared with vibrant pink flame. Chilling beside the fire were five more monstrous students. Damn. Is it skipping class day or something? Well I suppose it is Monday, so never mind.

Peter laid on a log, resting his pale arms behind his head, taking in a handful of refreshing deep breaths. The young skeleton was no more than fifty-five years old, but his expressions often carried a certain soul to them, an untold story of wisdom. Despite being dead, and therefore numb to his own chill, Peter often wore his Spooky High varsity jacket. 

Being the leader of the school's local dodgeball team was one of the few achievements Peter was actually proud of, and even if it was a tad silly, it brought him subtle joy to express this. I mean, it's not like he was only a background silhouette you'd see when visiting the gym, nah he was totally protagonist material for sure. The jacket itself was mostly red, lined occasionally with streaks of black, the letters "S.H." were also stitched onto the chest of the fabric. Nuzzling from beneath his grey undershirt, Vladimir repositioned himself to find a more comfortable spot on Peter's chest. (Or rather ribcage.) The skeleton giggled slightly as his pet fruit bat tickled him between his bones.

On the log beside Peter sat Abdu, an ancient mummy who was tall, toned, and hopelessly intoxicated. He was whispering in ancient tongues that hadn't been muttered since the last coming of the great serpent, wiggling about in his seat like he had a squirrel under his bandages. Abdu was by far the muscle of their little click, with abs that could probably break steel if challenged. He wore a black and gold leather jacket, with The Eye of Ra shining on its back, all real gold, if you took his word for it. Black dreads topped his head like a swooshing wave popping out from beneath his bandages, and his single eye shimmered a pale yellow. 

"The chaos of it's venom!!" Abdu spat the words in a slurred voice, not caring that he was spilling his ancient alcohol all over himself. "The Sun! Something…Erm… Sunnn!!"

"That's nice, Abdu" Hope said sweetly, but VERY sarcastically.

The witch snapped her fingers, the fire's flame dancing as it sparkled in an array of different hues. Her other hand was being filed by a floating tool, with streams of misty essence radiating from her freshly polished fingernails.

Hope blew the magical steam away to examine them. "So are we going to talk about tomorrow night's activities?" She asked Peter, never taking her lush pink eyes off her nails.

"No." He said, half yawning. "Go fuss to Bellanda, Vladimir's napping." 

The nail flyer thumped against Peter's skull. He sat up, Vladimir flying out from his collar, landing on top his shoulder with a childish pouty face.

"Well now you've done it." Peter grunted.

"Oops. Sorry." Hope teased. "Hand must've slipped. But now that you're present, could you do me a favor and not be such a stubborn asshole? Please and kisses?"

Peter pulled out a tiny can labeled "Calcium Crush!" And gave it a quick slog.

This was gonna be a noisy afternoon.

"Look." He started sleepily. "I get it. Things went a bit crazy with last week's session, but that's just the nature of playing with dangerous forces. Sometimes you get dealt an evening trying to prevent an apocalyptic scenario. It's just one of those things."

Hope leered at him.

"Not for me it isn't." She huffed. "I say we push back the date for now, it'll give us more time to prepare."

Peter looked up to the sky, did so for awhile, then simply shrugged and said… "Nah."

"Nah?"

"Ya. Nah."

"Nah!? Thot the fuck you mean 'Nah'?!"

"I mean 'Nah.' Sounds lame.."

"Do you.. hear yourself...like ever!"

"I know, I sound pretty sweet right?"

"Peter."

"Hmm?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Only when I'm feeling kinky."

Hope's grumpy expression crinkled, but she caved. 

"Whatever." She muttered. "Fuck it."

Peter enjoyed making the coven girl fussy, mainly because it was just hilarious. Hope was always one of those silent but powerful types, walking down the halls of Spooky High without a falter of confidence. And to be honest, what did she have to be self conscious about? Her pale skin was smooth and silky, her short black hair fresh and fatal. and speaking of that dark ass color, her outfit was chalk full of it! Her dress? Black. Her stockings? Black. Her shoes? Ok they were brown, but that's basically just a step up from BLACK. Hell the only thing not super shadowy was her white sleeves and red nails.

Having all that being said, seeing "miss perfect magic lady" getting all riled up was a total hoot, at least Peter thought so.

Liam was dead set on his phone, paying no mind to his peers lame squabble. Peter liked to push buttons, it was frankly routine, so Liam saw no need to engage. The hipster vampire sat crossed legged on the last log, making sure to keep himself at a safer distance from the flames. Being made of cursed flesh had few perks, and being fireproof wasn’t one of em. But despite his current “condition” Liam kept himself well and fresh with his own flare of fashion. He wore a purple and black checkered flannel beneath a sleeveless denim jacket, along with a snazzy pair of dark dress pants and shoes. His purple skinned neck held a chain necklace, which flashed a pentagram shaped ruby. On top his black hair laid a purple beanie, bright, yet subtle. 

He continued to observe his phone screen, the dim light reflecting against those yellow eyes. 

“So.. Liam.” Peter said plainly. “How you been? Haven’t really said nothin since you got here.”

Liam looked up for a second. 

Peter tilted his head.

“I’m alright.” Liam muttered, returning to his scrolling.

“How alright we talking?” Peter asked.

“Just alright.”

“Ya I know. But are you ‘alright’? Or are you alright?”

“I wasn’t aware this was a multiple choice kind of thing. Or that ‘alright’ had more than one definition.”

“Dude you’re on that phone all the time. How do you NOT know that basically every word has a double meaning?”

“I will punch you. Don’t make me punch you.”

“What?! Oh come on that one was totally a fair question! Abdu, back a brother up here.”

Abdu raised a finger, his head swaying slightly.

“You should always tip your barber..” The mummy slurred, before returning to his drink.

“See?!” Peter announced. “Abdu gets it!”

Liam sighed. 

Put his phone away.

Sat up.

Walked over to Peter.

Then sucker punched him in the knee.

“Oochy!!” Peter shouted, quickly trying to rub the pain away. “You used to be a lot more fun.”

“That’s because I’ve actually grown out of my middle schooler mindset.”

Peter crossed his arms and pouted. “But you’re still the same height.” He mocked.

Before Liam could reload another punch, Bellanda hollered from the travel grill she had fired up.

“Shrimp be ready, bitches!!!”

The entire squad turned their heads with raised eyebrows.

“Bellanda.. Honey..” Hope started, but was immediately cut off by Bell swooping a massive platter of fried shrimp in front of the group.

“Just look at dem steam lines?” Bellanda insisted. “Ain’t that just the tastiest thing you ever did see? Say it! Say it’s delicious and that you’ll all eat it!”

Peter coughed into his fist. 

“Bell.” He said. “We’ve talked about this, five hundred and thirty eight times to be exact, you KNOW we can’t eat this.”

“PEEEEETEERRR!” Bellanda cried.

“No, Bellanda.” Peter continued. “As I’ve stated before, me and Liam LITERALLY cannot eat this. I’mma a skeleton, he’s a vampiric Insta slut. Also, Hope is a vegetarian, and everyone is well aware Abdu can’t eat seafood while drunk. He’ll puke up his guts then eat them, and that is something I never want to witness again thank you.”

“But drunk is Abdu’s current default! And I spent all this time cooking them!”

“Why would you cook them if you knew we couldn’t eat them!”

“FUCK YOU! THAT’S WHY!”

Bellanda opened her mouth wide and poured the entire tray of shrimp into her gullet, chewing them down in seconds, given her rows of sharp teeth.

“So that's sorted.” Hope muttered. 

“My favorite color is blood.” Abdu added.

Bellanda sulked by the fire, her neck gills flaring with her heavy breathing. She was a mermaid, with light blue skin and greenish chest and tummy, fins came from her elbows and ears, each of which a shimmering yellow. Right now she wore a baggy white t-shirt that was a least two sizes too big for her petite frame, and a traditional pair of red swim shorts. She also rocked a tomboyish short cut, and we can't forget the skull printed eyepatch she dawned proudly.

Badass.

Bellanda removed her chef's hat and tossed it into the blaze.

"Ungrateful. Dats all y'all guppies." 

"I think I'll head out now." Liam chimed. "Catch you later sometime."

As Liam began to depart, Hope spoke up.

"Leaving already, huh?" She said crudely. "Figures."

Peter facepalmed.

He wanted to avoid this…

"Excuse the fuck outta me." Liam replied, not bothering to turn around, rather turning his head completely backwards to face her. "Should I have waited an extra five minutes to appease you?"

"Oh how generous of you." Hope spat. "We should be honored to be graced with but a moment for your precious time."

"If you have a problem Hope, just say it."

"Nope. No problem. Everything is just fine and dandy, Lioncourt. Go party with your Alpha Click. Really. Probably for the best anyway."

"Grow up." 

And with that last comment Liam stormed off.

Peter shot the witch a "What the fuck?" glare, but Hope just went back to perfecting her nails, despite being a magical entity who could do it fucking instantly.

"Spoopy Height.." Abdu babbled. "I see shiz going downsss. Hey guys? Did Liam show up yet? I really miss him…"


	2. "Little Blueberry Wants To Be Stomped By Big Blueberry"

Monday afternoon had rolled by pretty slow, (you know the feeling) but unlike the rest of their monstrous peers The Color Crew were ecstatic! Piping with adrenaline, and ready for action! Ok, so maybe Ozzy Boi was still a bit on edge, but their friends knew they'd rise to the challenge!

Spooky High cafeteria, better known as the "Chaos Realm", was as calm as it ever could be, with only minor shenanigans appearing in the chorus of chatting students. However, this didn't stop Damian Fucking LaVey from picking a sword fight with Dahlia Fucking Aquino, the two muscle loaded demons duking it out across the cafeteria, upturing tables, and clashing their infernal blades in a deadly dual for total supremacy.

Needless to say it was pretty hot.

Sitting near the corner of the room, Vicky observed the spat from The Color Crew's usual table. Being rivals competing for the 8th circle of Hell, Damian and Dahlia did this carnage filled dance routine every day, and by the Gods did Vicky LOVE that! Not so much the fighting (Even if it was sorta steamy) but rather seeing Dahlia in her natural element, her blue skin sleek with sweat, those insane muscles flexing tightly against her sportswear, the wild look of bliss on her face. Everything about the Demoness was strong, vibrant, and SEXY!

Brian gave Vicky a nudge on the shoulder.

"Um. Vic?" He said, semi concerned. "You're drooling all over your Sloppy Joe."

Vicky shook her head like a wild dog, swiftly cleaning her chin with a napkin.

"Hot damn girl!" Amira said. "I knew you were thirsty for Dahlia, but I didn't know she had you leaking worse than Brian."

Brian nodded as he munched down on his lunch.

"Maybe you should go back her up Vicky?" Oz suggested. "We want to get into our crushes good graces, right? Well, Dahlia only seems to be invested in beating up Damian. Help her do it and she might just ask you to prom herself."

Amira shook Oz's hair up with a smile. "Aw look at you!" She said in a cutesy voice. "Using that big ole noggin of yours to get Vic laid!"

Oz blushed deeply, almost instinctively hiding under the table.

From across the room, loud blasts echoed like a war zone. Damian had whipped out a shotgun (from somewhere?) And was unloading the double barrel in Dahlia's direction, who was taking cover behind a flipped table. 

"You like that, Dumbass!" Damian shouted, laughing as if he was auditioning for the Joker. "Dats it! Cry some more you big blue baby!"

Vicky looked on in awe. Dahlia was in trouble! Oz was right! This was her only chance!

The flesh golem bolted from the table, determination surging through her like electricity! Or maybe it was literal electricity? It was hard to tell with Vicky honestly.

"Be careful!" Oz blurted, sweating nervously, hoping they didn't just send their best friend to her demise.

"Vicky's a badass." Brian said with his mouthful. "She'll nail this. Hey Ozzy? You gonna eat that?"

Oz slid over their tray to Brian as one of their little phobia friends rubbed the shadow's cheek soothingly.

Just be careful Vicky… They thought sheepishly.

Racing into an agile roll, Vicky found herself crouching behind Dahlia as parts of the table flew off in chunks. 

“Vicky?!” Dahlia shouted over the shotgun blasts. “What are you doing?! This battle is one of grave danger!”

Vicky was rather nervous internally. (Dahlia senpai had remembered her name!) But she didn’t let her school girlish giddy show on her face, revealing only the stone cold intensity of a battle veteran. That may not have been exactly the case, but if white lies were the price for getting stepped on by this blue demon Goddess, then Schmit was willing to pay that toll.

“No need to worry Dahlia!” Vicky announced. “I’m your backup! Let’s win this war!”

The demoness looked a tad confused. “No offense Vicky.” She started. “But I’m not sure you can do anything against LaVey. Unless you’d like to be my meat shield!”

That was a tempting offer, but Vicky could be manhandled by Dahlia later, right now she needed to prove that she was a worthy warrior to the demon girl. 

Think Schmit! Think!

And that's when a wild grin spread across Vicky’s face. 

“I may not be as strong as you Dahlia.” Vicky stated confidently, as so the list demanded, that’s right, she memorized the whole thing! Eat it, Amira! “But I AM a master strategist! With my tactical insight we can snuff out this red prince lickity split!”

Dahlia rubbed her chin, seeming to be genuinely interested in the team up, so much so that the demoness didn’t even notice the shotgun blast that struck her shoulder. 

“But what’s in it for you?” Dahlia asked, unsure. “How do I know you aren’t a spy sent by the LaVeys to spoil my revolution from within!”

Damn. That was a decent question wasn’t it? Vicky never had anything against Damian, hell they we’re even close at one point in Monster Middle School, so what could she say to earn Dahlia’s trust? It’s not like she could just say “It’s because I want you to step on me you giant beautiful brute.” No Vicky needed to do what all highschoolers did in a tight pinch. LIE!

“Have I ever told you HOW I became a flesh golem?” Vicky asked?

“Hmmm? No.” Dahlia shrugged. “I just thought some guy in a lab coat made you after some good old grave robbing.”

“Nope! I used to be a normal human gal, with a family and everything! But then! But then… Damian decided to go on a random killing spree in the mortal world, with me and my family being nothing but another few numbers in his body count. And now I’m forced to relive the memory forever, stitched together with the remains of my dead kin!”

Vicky dramatically placed her hand over her forehead for emotional flair. And Dahlia's blue face went almost purple with fury.

Did she see right through me? Vicky said internally.

“THIS MEANSSS WAAAAAR!!” Dahlia shouted. “WAR TIMES A THOUSAND! NO! A MILLION! I KNEW LAVEY WAS A NO GOOD WEAKLING, BUT THIS! THIS IS A CRIME IN NEED OF VENGEANCE! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO SUCH A SWEET LITTLE LADY?! YOU GAVE ME YOUR SANDWICH AFTER I BENCHED PRESSED TWO GIANTS! THAT SPOILED PRINCE WILL PAY FOR THIS VICKY! NOW WE MUST WASTE NO MORE TIME! HOW SHALL WE OVERCOME THIS TORRENT OF FIREPOWER?!”

“I’m glad you asked!” Vicky said with stars in her eyes. 

*********

For most folks, picking a fight with Dahlia met certain death. But for Damian, it was only a hobby. He'd admit that the demoness has given him a good scrap or two, but in the overall scheme of things Damian could give less of a shit about his so-called "Arch Nemesis."

The only nemesis Damian truly acknowledged was order itself, and try as she might, that blue hunk of Smurf shit couldn't hold a sword to that. 

Smurf shit. Damian repeated in his mind, laughing at the thought. I should use that one!

The red demon reloaded his shotgun, grinning sinisterly as he began to monologue.

"You having fun over there you pile of Smurf shit! Don't get too tuckered out! I still wanna play some more!"

With that, Damian unleashed a couple more well placed shots, taking off the entire top half of Dahlia's makeshift cover. He grinned, spotting her blue horns poking out from behind the ruined shelter.

"Sup Boo!" Polly cheered enthusiastically, catching the demon prince a bit off guard. 

"A bit busy at the moment." Damian said blankly, firing his double barrel once more.

"Oh I knooow!" The party ghost said. "But, this stalemate of yours has made things a bit boring. This Monday has suuucked! And not in the good way. I can't have the only interesting thing happening today go stale yet."

"It's already gotten stale." Liam said dryly, sitting at a table beside the dangerous duo. "Damian and Dahlia fight every other day. It's so terribly mainstream."

"Well DO YOU want to come fight this bitch?" Damian hollered.

"Hmmm. No." Liam said. "But could you keep it down? I'm trying to take the perfect food picture for my MonsterGram followers."

"Nooo!" Polly whined. "We need to keep this shit up! Not down! UP!"

From her pant pocket Polly pulled out a grenade, tossing it nonchalantly to the fire demon.

"Holy Shit! Thanks Polly!"

"It's what I'm here for, Boo!" She said with a wink. "Now take this shit up a notch, m'kay?"

"Happily!"

Damian removed the safety pin from the explosive, because FUCK safety! Then lobbed it behind Dahlia's cover. The other students covered their ears as a roaring explosion sent the table to rubble, two flaming bodies rising and smashing back down onto the tile floor. Damian raced toward the blaze, laughing like the pyromaniac that he was. Only to stop in shock.

The two bodies were.. mannequins?! Two life sized test dummies dressed up to resemble Vicky and Dahlia, dressed in their clothes, topped with wigs and even fake horns for the demonessess.

Damian was attempting to figure out how the hell this was even possible when a giant iron war hammer struck him in the chest, sending the snappy demon prince through the ceiling and off into the clear blue sky, disappearing into the distance with the ding of a little yellow star.

Vicky raced up from behind her hiding place and gave Dahlia a jumping high five!

"That was totally wicked!" Vic gushed. 

Dahlia laughed warmly, letting the massive war hammer rest on her broad shoulders.

"Oh that was nothing!" She beamed. "You should have seen me at the Kraken throwing contest! I'm pretty sure some of them are still in orbit."

"Oh momma throw me.." Vicky mumbled instinctively.

"What was that?" Dahlia asked.

Vicky's face went hot. "I-I said we should go to the gym to celebrate!" She sputtered. "Yup! That's what I said! That and definitely nothing else remotely suggestive!"

"Well ok then!" Dahlia air pumped with her free hand. "You really are smart, Vicky! We need to keep in shape! No time to let our guards down, that puny LaVey will seek retribution for this battle. But we shall be prepared!"

"Come!" Dahlia continued, lifting Vicky onto her other shoulder. "No time for hesitation! Not ever!"

And with that triumphant statement the two gals went steamrolling out the cafeteria doors, leaving a trail of smoldering blue fire in their destructive wake.

*********

Elsewhere In the forest, Abdu gently fluttered open his eye, his face tensing in pain, the second sunlight met his gaze.

"Ughhh.." He groaned. "Somebody turn down the shades.."

The mummy was tangled up in his own bandages, hanging upside down from a tree branch, and yes… he was Very high up.

Abdu reprimanded himself under his breath, he knew better than to drink the ancient essence of his royal pharaoh descendants, but he couldn't help himself. It had been awhile since Liam came to hang out with the gang, it got him nervous, got him overthinking. So he stupidly self medicated, and now his ass was stuck high up in a tree.

The view was almost pretty though, despite it being upside down. The sun was shining over Spooky High, which he could see from this height, it could have all been so peaceful.

That's when Abdu heard a pair of voices echo from below him, they were hard to make out at first, but he listened intently.

"So you're sure these bolts are super effective on vampires?" The Slayer asked, examining the metal arrows thoroughly.

"Positive." Valerie replied proudly. "I had them forged from holy relics, then personally cast a spell of Royal Blaze upon the arrow heads. Ain't no blood sucker going to stand a chance against you now."

The Slayer smiled her blood crazed grin. 

"I'll take em!" She announced boldly, tossing Val a hefty sack of gold coins. "That loser Liam will pay for mocking my hoodie!"

The Slayer paused, looking at Valerie who flashed a confused expression.

"I mean… All of those horrid undead will pay for their crimes against humanity!" 

The Slayer backflipped away, but Valerie merely shrugged, beginning to count her coin.

The feline high schooler had been a legacy, her bloodline a long line of powerful brewer's and spell casters. And given her love for profit, the natural born skillset was definitely a plus. 

Valerie checked the time on her phone, placing the sack of wealth into her jean pocket. As she turned to walk away, the cat hybrid heard the sounds of shouting from above. 

"Hey! Up Here!" Abdu yelled. "Yo! Cat Lady! I could use a little assistance!"

Valerie looked up to see the mummy dangling, she huffed in slight annoyance, then thought on it.

"What do I get for it?" She asked. "That's pretty high, I might need a little climbing incentive."

Abdu bit his lip.

"I'll owe you one, okay?" He proposed. "I got a few connections. Just get me down from here! The vultures are starting to circle me!"

It's better than nothing. Valerie thought, before swiftly leaping onto the tree. Her hands had a clawed advantage, making climbing smooth surfaces no issue. The wind rustled, and she had to run a hand through her pink hair, still making sure her highlights were on display. Oh and that she could see.

Finally, Valerie arrived at the top branch, and was standing over Abdu.

"So what's the plan, friend?" He asked, an edge to his voice.

"You're undead right?" Valerie asked plainly.

"Umm. Ya?"

Without hesitation Valerie cut loose the bandages with a dagger sending the mummy to fall the whole way down.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkkk!" Abdu cried, landing head first on the forest floor. He couldn't help but to whimper, his limbs were broken, snapped in all different directions, and his neck…. Let's just say Liam would be proud of the reversal.

"I'll find you when I need a favor." Val said, stepping over him.

"Jeez thanks." Abdu croaked as a vulture began picking at his arm. "Cats really are bastards..."


	3. "An Interview With a Vampire, But Less Mainstream"

Aww, Monday night, the passing of tedium and promise of Tuesday. That perfect night to prepare and crack down on some much needed study time. So nerd's thought, Amira on the other hand wasn't very keen on following that mindset. She should be out winning over her dream monster lover! Not sitting at the school’s library READING all because Mr Slenderman said she wasn't "performing" well enough in Stalking 101.

"Sorry, Amira." He said with that dumb faceless expression. "But if you don't put more effort into your studies you will not be allowed to attend prom."

Amira wanted to fry the tall sucker right then and there! But of course she couldn't.. lucky bastard. Usually threats of punishment didn't sway the fire Djinn's behavior, what's life without some fun, right? However, despite how fucking boring it was, she obeyed, every ghoul and goblin knows that Monster Prom is the peak of any night crawler's life, and to miss out on it… there could be no recovery.

Forever shamed.

Forever a disgrace.

Forever alone.

That's what it meant to fail at the Monster Prom. 

Fuck! The more Amira thought about it the more she realized that all of monster civilization was practically centered around prom based success. She gritted her teeth, punching a flaming hole through the computer screen she'd been using, picking up her textbooks only to verbally assault them.

"You think you're better than me? Do ya! Well you're nothing but a pile of ink and dead trees! I'll torch your family! I'll fucking do it!"

From behind her, Amira heard a humble "Who!"

She turned to see a four eyed owl staring at her disapprovingly. 

"What are you looking at?" She huffed, tossing the textbook through the window, shattering the glass and spooking off the nocturnal creature.

The school's librarian simply read "Dragon Heat" behind her desk quietly. This was just the job.

"Are you rather finished with this whole sad display?" A calm but crude voice asked.

Amira charged up another fire ball to blast the nosey bastard, only to see it was Liam sitting at a nearby computer desk. She froze, shock lacing her face, then quickly extinguished the would be projectile.

Amira rubbed her neck nervously. “Oh hey, Liam.” She said sweetly. “Didn’t think I’d see you around here.”

Liam frowned, pushing up his glasses. “I’ll have you know, Amira, that I am currently in the middle of writing what will inevitably be a well-respected, but not too popular, novella on the artistic blunder of Michelangelo’s David and Goliath. Everyone should be aware of the lack of fluent symbolism and visual integrity that triangular piece of ceiling mold really has. I happened to have known Goliath and I can tell you that he was a very well mannered monster, but I suppose getting cranky after some punk hits you with a slingshot cements you as the ‘Bad Guy’. So It is once again up to me to culture such a lackluster population of blind sheep.” 

"Rad!" Amira said, flashing the vampire two thumbs up.

Liam rolled his eyes.

Rad? Are you even for real, girl? Amira scolded herself. It's fine. It's fine. You're a hot fire queen! Let's do this!

"Rad as in cool, but in an ironical sense." She continued. "I agree with the message, but also admire the fine line you walk to not sell out in the process."

Liam flushed a tad.

"Indeed." He said briefly.

So far so good.

"Mind if I joined you?" She asked.

Liam rubbed his chin.

"Perhaps. I can definitely understand the obvious intrigue, but I never observed you as the type to examine fine literature. What's the catch here?"

Amira had to tread carefully now, one flaw, one improper use of a word, one hint of giving a shit, and it would be all over. Liam was akin to a Greek God, looking down upon the lower mortals with annoyance and little pity, despite not being all that better himself.

(Looking at you Zeus. Keep it in your toga for once, would ya?)

But that smug facade wasn't the lure that pulled in Amira's affections toward the vampire. It was his eyes. There was something under those yellow spheres that she couldn't shake, a soft warmth that was hidden, buried deep down under a several mile pile of indie bands and hipster vibes. But he never showed it, only ever giving out involuntary blushes or faint gestures. Amira craved his secret side, needed it even. The mystery was a TOTAL turn on! And she wouldn't rest until she'd cracked this tiny man!

The plan was simple. She needed to get him as her prom date, there was just something about that night which brought out the most in monsters, and if anything else, a few rounds of flaming sex after the proceedings should loosen his tongue.

The Djinn thought hard on the question, time seeming to slow down around her as she rummaged through her brain for an answer. It had to be witty and unique, but also normal enough to not fall off completely. What was something that younger more rebellious peeps respected? 

A lightbulb flashed over her head. Well it was actually just more fire, but you get the metaphor.

"Ok." She started. "I'm gonna let you in on something, I originally planned to stay as anonymous as possible, but considering how obviously intelligent you are, I think I can let you in on the mission."

Liam's pointed ears perked up.

"Proceed." He said, attempting to mask any eagerness in his pitch.

“I’m an investigative journalist, and no, not for any major news outlets. All those sources are corrupt anyway. I’m operating in a secret collaboration, our members shrouded in disguise among the populace of Spooky High. Only the most metnally elite and woke are absorbed into our ranks.”

“Sure.” Liam scoffed. “And what might this so called group of yours be called?”

“As if. Anyone with half a brain cell knows that naming a secret society is not only idiotic, but also totally defeats the purpose of the whole concept. Not to mention the group's structural integrity.”

“Oh.. Umm.. of course. I was merely testing to see if you were legit. Wouldn’t want to share such delicate and precise work with a pack of posers.”

“I knew I saw something in you, Liam. Anyhow, me and the other agents have been searching for provoking pieces of art to show alongside our latest story. It’s a big whistleblower operation against an even larger and wickedly greedy corporation, who’s name I’ll obviously keep censored for now, but I think a literary statement such as yours could be enough to snap some sense into the masses, finally pushing them to take action against their oppressors.”

“I.. see..” 

Liam swallowed.

“I may be somewhat interested.” He admitted. “But I think I’ll need more time to consider before showing off any of my work.”

Amira nodded.

“Don’t take ‘too’ long.” She said with a smirk.

“Noted.” Liam said nervously.

Yes! Yes! Yes! Amira thought gleefully. You totally got him on the ropes! And so long as nothing absurdly ridiculous happens anytime soon, that prom date is as sure as yours!

Suddenly, an array of arrows came flying from the broken window pane, forcing Amira to tackle Liam under the computer desk.

“What in the world?!” The vampire shouted, and Amira placed a finger to her lips to shush him. 

Liam flustered, but obeyed. 

Swooping in through the window via grappling hook arrived Aaravi, The Slayer herself.

“PREPARE TO DIE!” She shouted viciously, reloading her crossbow for another deadly volley.

Amira peaked out at her and snarled.

NOW! NOW WAS THE TIME SHE CHOSE TO PULL THIS SHIT!

“Stay here!” She barked at Liam, before emerging from under the desk.

“Step aside, Djinn.” The Slayer said coldly. “I have no immediate grievance with you, but if you continue to shelter that undead scum, I’ll happily bury you both as a pair!”

“Ya sorry there, Buffy The Dweeb Slayer. But Lioncourt is under my protection. So why don’t you run home and sharpen your sticks before I shove em up your ass and out your throat.” 

“HA! HA! You think you pose a challenge? Against me? You Foolishly Foolish Fool! You will taste no victory!”

“That is quite enough!” Liam said, coming out of cover. “Oh it’s you Aaravi. Still wearing that dreadful coat I see. You know if you’d just….OH FUCCK!”

The Slayer fired an arrow into the hipster’s shoulder, his purple skin flaring red and steaming around the wound.

“WHAT THEE... HOWW?!!?” He yelped in pain. 

“Enchanted Arrows, Count Dorkula! You shall now rue the day you trifled with the vengeful fashion sense of THE SLAYER!”

Aaravi fired another bolt, but Amira caught the projectile mid-air before it could strike her crush.

“Impossible!” The Slayer roared. “Where did you obtain such high counter stats?!” 

“Magic, Bitch! Maybe next time don’t craft your plan around Minecraft mechanics!”

“It matters not! You shall both DIEEEEEEE!”

The two furious females clashed! Aaravi wielding her daggers! Amira igniting her forearms in hellish flames!

Liam shifted into a bat and scurried off like a mouse, since his wings were still inflamed.

The Slayer slashed and dashed, dancing around the fire elemental with intense precision. Amira cringed, the duel blades leaving a web of bloody cuts around her more exposed flesh. Cocking back her flaming fist Amira "Falcon Punched" that dumb bitch in her stupid smug face, sending the monster hunter sprawling through a stone wall.

Aaravi landed in a small pond, having fallen a couple floors down to the school's community garden.

The Slayer shook herself off, water filling her battle boots and swelling her cape.

"Looks like Minecraft mechanics aren't too shabby." She grumbled.

But like the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs, Amira crashed down onto the scene as a flaming ball of sheer rage. Aaravi rolled back, shielding her eyes temporarily as Amira became visible once more, raw smoke slithering up from her shoulders and bawled fists.

"You ain't getting off the hook that easily, missy!" The Djinn hollered. "Better step up your game if you're itching to stand a chance! Or are level one dungeon rats more your speed?"

Aaravi scowled, then smiled, a hard, playful, killer's smile.

She tore off her cloak, revealing a dark green tank top lined with daggers galore.

"You wanna play." The Slayer mused, almost seductively. "Alrighty. Let's play."

*******

Milo Belladona, Spooky High's resident Reaper and slayer of MonsterGram, was vibing on a park bench, minding their own beautiful business, and attempting to unwind after having to fish a rather angry Damien out of the atmosphere. 

The setting tonight was sublime, a essence-full marvel of tender delights and chilling undertones. The night air was flowing akin to a soothing stream, the cold breeze running through Milo's white hair like a lover's hand. Moonlight shown in silver streaks, allowing the garden's vast collection of roses to shimmer under their pale spotlight. 

Bliss. Yes that was the word Milo was searching for.. aesthetic bliss.

They raised their cell phone, at last the death bringer's perfect selfie was at hand! It was the hour of darkness, the land was calm yet untamed, and their tribal esk bone patterns dazzled with the moonlight. Yes! This is everything they needed right now. 

Milo snapped the shot, appreciating the perfection of their own imperfections, but why stop at one photo when the night was so rewarding? They aimed for another, then squinted at the still image they had captured. Milo zoomed the frame on the screen, seeing what appeared to be a blurry silhouette falling behind them in the far background.

The Reaper turned, obviously curious, then gasped as Amira's limp body came barreling toward them. Milo quickly dashed off the bench, watching in disbelief as Amira went rocketing through it, leaving nothing but broken splinters.

"My setting.." Milo whispered, heartbroken.

Amira got up, anger overwhelming her expression as she spat out a glob of her own blood.

"You call that a kick!" She shouted. "I've gotten better beatings from a dodgeball!"

The Djinn forged flame from her palms, spewing the line of fire forward in a deadly surge. Aaravi merely cackled, rolling under the blaze with ease, rising up under Amira with a mighty upper cut!

Milo cringed. That one must've hurt.

Amira recharged her power, the rage within her blossoming. She let loose a barrage of fire balls, The Slayer dancing to avoid them. But one smacked her square in the chest, sending the monster hunter crashing straight into the rose beds. Amira cracked her knuckles, but her cocky grin faded as Aaravi stood tall, ready to go another round!

"It'll take more than some fire to lay me out!" The Slayer cheered, rushing forward, daggers in hand. "Come at me!"

Amira could only stare, her cheeks burning hot, paralyzed.

Milo's eyes were wide, and they turned around quickly to avert their gaze.

Aaravi began slashing at Amira, but the fire Djinn was sorta dodging halfheartedly.

The Slayer paused.

"What? That's it? Why are you so timid all of a sudden?"

Amira coughed, then pointed to The Slayer's torso. Her green top had been completely singed off, leaving only splotches of soot against Aaravi's bare chest. The monster hunter froze, her expression mortified, she covered herself by crossing her daggers.

"Y-You'll p-pay for this!" Aaravi promised, racing away from the scene. "You'll pay!"

"Well that was certainly a shit show." Milo sighed, walking up beside Amira. "Let me guess. You were trying to seduce someone?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Amira, darling, you know I admire your fierce mannerisms, but something chaotic always occurs when you or one of your buddies tries their hand at romance."

"Ok. Ya. That's pretty on point, but I still ain't gonna give up."

"And I love you for it, Queen. Soooo, spill the tea, who's the subject of your fancy?"

"Liam. Don't ask me why, though."

"That's a tough shell to crack. But I wish you luck nevertheless. Speaking of luck, guess who's running this way."

It was the vampire hipster himself, his arm now wrapped tightly in white bandages.

"Liam! Are you okay?!" Amira asked swiftly.

"Yes, yes. I'm quite alright. Thankfully Nurse Chupacabra works night shifts. But that hardly matters, I wish to thank you personally for coming to my defence. Bravery such as the kind you displayed is a very honorable trait in my correct opinion. And frankly.."

Liam came to whisper in Amira's ear.

"I am incredibly interested in your project."

Liam began to stroll away. 

"Let us continue this little interview soon." And with that, the vampire was lost to the night.

Milo raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 

"Your project?" They repeated quizzically.

"Oh you heard that, Milo?"

"Obviously. Loud whispering is just as audible as standard speaking, so what's the deal?"

"It's nothing, just an inside thing."

"Uh huh."

"Welp see ya later!"

Milo placed their hands on their hips as they watched Amira dash away like a cartoon character.

"Charming." They sighed.

***********

Soon enough Amira made it back home, a cozy little four bedroom apartment that she shared with the rest of her crew. She silently walked down the hall, entering her room and crashing onto her bed with abundant relief.

The walls of her room were painted red, lined with posters of her favorite rock bands. It wasn't too hype, but it was certainly home.

She closed her heavy eyes.

Did I forget about something? She thought half awake.

Meh. It probably wasn't that important.

***********

Back at the school's library, Calculester Hewlett-Packard was still sitting at his and Amira's studying table.

Alone.

Amira's textbook and school supplies still lying where she had left them before strolling up to Liam. 

An hour passed. Then two. Then three. Oh boy..

Coach entered the library, humming gently to himself before slipping a self-fitness book in through the return slot. He was about to turn and leave when he spotted the lonesome robot at the corner of his eye.

"Calculester!" Coach greeted warmly. "What are you doing here at this time of night. A proper sleep schedule is just as important to your health as exercise!"

"Hello, Friend Coach. You have no need for concern. I am a machine. Therefore I do not require sleep to run at peak efficiency."

"Oh mmm. I suppose that's true. But what are you doing here at such a late hour?"

"I am aiding Friend Amira in her academic studies. After she had expressed distress by saying 'This is fucking bullshit! Mr Slenderman can eat my juicy ass!' I offered her my services to display my appreciation for previously helping Damien and Scott give me sentience, as well as fighting for my rights to attend Spooky High."

"Well that's great, Cal! But erm, where is she?"

"Friend Amira went to do battle with The Slayer to save Liam."

"Are they ok?"

"Indeed. I am able to keep tabs on their heart rates remotely."

"So why are you still here?"

"I heard Friend Amira shout stay here. I concluded that she must have been referring to all members of her party, and definitely didn't forget that I was even here. She should be returning to finish our session any minute now."

The lights went off around the entire campus.

"Um.. son." Coach said, softly. "Maybe it's best if you go home. I'm sure your friend will understand."

"I believe you are correct." Calculester agreed, flashing a :( face on his head monitor.


	4. "The Queen Bee… or Snake? Queen Snake? Oh Screw It! It's Vera!"

Brian awoke to the sensation of scalding water being splashed against his face. He jerked up, his legs kicking wildly beneath his green sheets.

"I'm s-so sorry, buddy." Oz stuttered, iron bucket still in hand. "But you did ask me to do that if you slept through your alarm again."

The zombie yawned, and rubbed the dreariness from his eyes. 

"It's all good, fam." Brian said, stepping out of bed. "I needed the pick me up anyway."

Oz nodded. "Well, I've got breakfast all ready for when you're dressed, oh and make sure to brush your teeth. We don't want those maggots coming back."

"Whatever you say, mom." Brian teased.

Oz chuckled, leaving the room to allow his friend to prepare himself for the day. 

That was Ozzy Boi for ya, always the first person up, and always on top of things around the apartment. But Brian? He was sorta a slob, and was always the last one to wake, if he even did at all. 

What could he say?

Guy slept like the dead. 

However, lately Oz has been a life coach of sorts for Brian, helping him wrinkle out some bad habits the zombie had been trying to shake. The Fearling was so eager to lend a hand to Brian, and the zombie guessed it was because he was practically the little dude's bodyguard back in middle school. 

Yes, as you imagine, Oz was an easy target for bullies, too timid for their own good, too nervous to make the first swing. But Brian was still big then, and he shut down most of that shit like flipping off a light switch. The memory made the zombie smile as he put on his favorite coat. Ozzy was so tiny back then, the world seeming giant in those wide reflective eyes, it didn't matter if they had their nose in a book, or if they were doodling all over their notes, that shadow was something special, and to Brian, the guy was his brother from another mother.

Homies till the end!

But Oz appreciation day could wait. For on this harrowing Tuesday Brian would be met with the most frightening experience of his entire afterlife.

Flirting with Vera Oberlin…

***********

Breakfast was a glorious feast of pancakes and bacon. Amira, Vicky, and Brian stuffed their cheeks full of the delectable buffet, downing the pan fired batter and syrup with Oz's freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Thanks Oz!" Vicky shouted.

"Ya you're the best!" Brian agreed.

"Fuck ya!" Amira chimed with her mouth full.

Oz blushed and rubbed the back of their neck. 

"It was n-nothing, really."

The shadow was still wearing their white cooking apron, with the words "Kiss The Cook" written in bold orange letters.

"Aren't you gonna eat too, Oz?" Vicky asked.

"Oh… None for me. I already had some cereal."

"What?" Brian started. "Bra. You made us all this quality grub and you settled for some Boo Berry Crunch?"

"It was Raisin Bran actually. We didn't have anything else."

"Dude… That's NOT ok."

"Well, I know how hungry you guys get. I just thought you'd be happier with more."

The three monsters stopped eating all at once, looked at one another, then silently nodded. Brian picked up Oz while Vicky and Amira rearranged the table, they combined the rest of their helpings to make Oz a decent plate. 

Brian sat his shadow friend down.

"Eat up." He said warmly.

Oz flushed again. 

"Thanks guys."

***********

The burning of rippling muscles vibrated through Dahlia's core as she continued to pound out her set. Most of the burly bystanders of the weight room had formed a circle around the demoness as she bench pressed 600 pounds.

"1 2 3 4! You can lift even more!" Scott chanted. "5 6 7 9! You will win everytime!"

Dahlia smiled. Her best bud wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, for example he completely missed the number eight. But the big guy's heart bled pure kindness. And nowadays that's all that really mattered. 

Mornings just weren't the same without some gain, the sweat, the energy, the benefits. Born with about eighty eight brothers Dahlia knew what companion really meant, if she didn't stay in shape? Well then, next year's Thanksgiving was going to be a wrestling match she couldn't win. And by Lucifer's fine ass did she want dibs on that wishing bone!

Just the mere thought of obtaining sheer wishing power fueled her resolve! She finished her set with energy to spare, rising from her laying position to the sounds of a humbling applause.

"Way to go, Dahlia!" Scott cheered, giving his friend a firm slap on the back. "Are you sure you don't want a spot on the football team?"

"Nope! I'm totally flattered and all, but sports don't really vibe with me. Besides, the 8th circle and its total domination is a full time challenge!"

"So being a warmonger makes you feel like a good boi? I thought football was goodest somebody could boi?"

"Everyone has their own way, Scott. But you are indeed the goodest boi!"

"Hooray!"

As Dahlia began chuckling, she felt a buzz come from her pocket.

"Vicky summons me for conquest planning!" She said, checking her phone. 

Dahlia wiped herself down with a towel and waved her werewolf bro goodbye, promising that they'd meet up during lunch.

************

As the bell for first period rang, Brian lingered in thought on his way to class. How could he even begin to approach someone like Vera? She may as well have been from a completely different dimension from him, a badass dimension, one where like everyone was totally epicly awesome in every way, but even then she still managed to be the coolest person there.

Hmm, ok maybe he was overthinking this. But he couldn’t help it! Brian didn’t do “romance” or social interaction for that matter. With his mates it was easy, he’d known them since middle school, they understood his quirks, knew that he took life (or rather unlife) one staggering step at a time.

He didn’t need anyone else.

But Vera stirred something in his dead heart, her raw ambition, she never just waited for things to go her way, she fought for her spot, and earned her seat in the room where it happens. What could a lazy, possibly brain damaged, zombie offer her? 

A hug?

Would cuddles be enough?

Meh probably not.

He may have been green, but Biran had no GREEN. He was in shape, but didn’t care for competition. And he was literally falling apart at times... 

Brian removed his head and shook it around, trying to clear his mind of all this negative brain fog that was clouding his processors. Being a victim of the world wasn’t going to help him here. But then again, what would? 

As he pondered, the crowd of students split as if ya man Moses had decided he couldn’t stand the flock of gossiping thots holding up the hallways anymore. However, it was no divine power that parted the sea of monster teens. No.. it was something far more mighty.. The Big Three.

First there was Miranda Vanderbilt, the genetically perfected princess of the undersea MerKingdom. She was cute for sure, but Brian wasn’t really into the whole genocidal monarchy thing, sorta a turn off. Then there was Polly Geist, Spooky High’s fun hungry party ghost. Polly was deader than Brian, which he didn’t mind, but the thought sorta made him wonder if zombies have spirits, and that was way too much philosophical shit for his tastes. Besides, Oz had a thing for her, it would be a major violation of the Bro Code to pursue her with that knowledge. Finally, there was the Queen.. The Empress of Spooky High.

Vera Oberlin. 

And long may she reign.

That personification of cunning and twisted delights was a cocktail of fierce femininity that had Brian drooling more than usual. There wasn’t anything Vera couldn’t do, money, power, influence, with her sheer will and Gorgon gaze they all came to her like flies to a grave. This school, it was nothing, a cover, in reality.. She ran everything. The streets belonged to her, even if some folks didn’t know it yet.

Brian placed his back to a locker, allowing the unholy trinity to pass uninterrupted. 

Wait a minute. He thought. We have the same class first period. Don’t we?

Brian looked around, realizing why his friends weren't with him like usual. He was so in thought he walked right past the classroom, and just kept on going. Danm, guess the zombie wasn’t used to all this thinking. He made a mental note to look out for that in the future.

************

The forest beyond Spooky High was no stranger to Dahlia, a lot of students liked to hide there to perform their mischief, almost as much as bathrooms even. So it was no surprise that Vicky's secret hideout was located in this vicinity, it was truly just a matter of pinpointing the exact spot.

Dahlia met her fellow Hell Conquer and associate while nearing the assigned location. But she seemed to be in a bit of trouble. A harpy was currently harassing a lost hiker (AKA Vicky) paying no attention to the Demoness as she approached.

"You want sum fuk?" The harpy chirped, hovering over the cowering flesh golem. "You want a stick? Bitches luv sticks." 

The harpy through a stick at Vicky with his mouth.

"Lemme smash!" 

Dahlia quickly plucked the bird brain from the air and tied his wings into a pretzel shaped knot. 

"Why!!" The harpy cawed. 

"You disrespected one of my fellow warriors." Dahlia said calmly, as if it was just protocol to bend someone like putty.

"But I thought bitches loved sticks?" The harpy lamented. "I should have found some blue."

"I don't think that was the problem buddy."

"I'm completely convinced a lack of blue was indeed the only problem."

Dahlia laughed, before pitching the feeble birdy off into the clouds with a shining ding! 

She was really good at that, huh?

"Thanks, Dahlia.." Vicky whimpered, ringing some messy feathers from her hair.

"It's what I do!" Dahlia roared proudly. "Now where is this secret base you've told me about?" 

"Oh it's just down this trail to the right! Let's go!"

And so they uh… went? 

I might be getting a little lazy with my narration.

Ok lemme try to overcompensate a bit.

These two young and unafraid vessels of fun loving insanity journeyed forward, thus into the dark wood. Finding themselves both excited and hesitant, each for a different reasoning, but all too similar in their flames of passion. Forgotten were their thoughts of Spooky High, for now it was the time for strategy.

Was that better?

No?

Well too bad, bucko. 

I'm the Narrator. 

And whatever bullshit spews out of my gob might as well be printed law.

Anyhow, the ladies found themselves at a tall oak tree, a humbley built treehouse resting in its branching clutches. Climbing the rope ladder into the structure, Dahlia couldn’t help but have some trouble squeezing into the entrance’s tiny frame, cracking the wood slightly as she pushed through.

“Sorry, Vicky.” She muttered, feeling a bit guilty.

“Don’t sweat it, this joint is sorta falling apart anyway. At least for now, I plan on fixing her up down the road.”

Dahlia had to hunch to explore the enclosed space, with the ceiling hanging so low, even Vicky needed to kneel down a tad. Strewn about the treehouse were loose childhood toys and old board games, with the floor itself being divided into four separate squares via colorful caulk. The Yellow side of the hang out held a small table stacked with loads of Manga and old superhero comic books. Many were wrapped neatly in transparent plastic holders, while others were still open with cutesy bookmarks resting on their pictured pages. The Red segment of the fort had an old picture of cute looking Incubus hanging on the wall, impeded into his shit eating grin were many daggers and ninja stars. To the side of this square were also several selves of game boy cartridges and bolt action beebe guns. As for the Green vicinity, it simply had a withered bean bag chair with a crudely made sign reading "Brian's Napping Station" hanging next to it. And lastly there was the Blue section, which Vicky was currently sitting cross legged in, reviewing her collection of makeshift gizmos and inventions she had worked on as a kid. She'd thought they were so epic at the time, like nobody had thought of a flame spitting toothbrush before! 

The memories came in so warmly for her, and Vicky smiled that sweet smile her fellow friends and grown to adore, and yes even admire.

"This is surely an interesting base of operations." Dahlia exclaimed. "Might I ask how you acquired it?"

"Of course! Me and my BFFs put this place together back before middle school. We felt kinda separated from everyone else, ya know? So we made our own special home."

Vicky paused, smiling again at her surroundings.

"The others never really come back here anymore." She continued. "Things just happened so fast when freshman year rolled around. But I come here all the time still, mostly during walks. It's like I can still see little Ozzy face first in their 'graphic novels' or Brian snoring like a werebear. We were so chill then, nervous wrecks at school sure, but never here."

Dahlia nodded, feeling a bit honored to be welcomed someplace so dear to Vicky personally.

"It is a lovely base." The demoness said kindly. "Also. Who is this demon boy on this poster? Was he your sworn rival! Shall we crush him after that tyrant LaVey!"

Vicky giggled cutely.

"No no." Laughed the flesh golem. "He was a popstar that Amira didn't like, not because he was bad or anything, he was just dating another singer she had a huge crush on and was jelly as heck."

"Oh. In that case we shall spare this Incubus vocalist…. For now."

"Sounds good! So are we ready to get rolling?!"

"Yes! I am always ready for waaaaaar!!!!"

To emphasize her point, Dahlia threw a cleaver at the poster with a loud thunk!

"Sweet! Let's go!"

With a sudden surge of enthusiasm, Vicky headputted the wooden wall, only for it to vibrate and whirl until the entire treehouse began to spin! 

“What is this magic!” Dahlia cried, grabbing onto the windowsill for support.

“Oh I totally wish this was the Magic Treehouse!” Vicky giggled, seemingly unphased by the fact that the entire structure was spinning so fast she was beginning to levate. “But nah! This is merely the beauty of raw, undiluted science! OOOO! I really get a jolt outta this next bit!”  
Turns out Vicky was being all too literal, as the treehouse then started to surge with arches of circulating electricity! Dope! Dahlia laughed gleefully as the initial confusion subsided into excited joy, causing her to repeatedly try to catch the striking bolts of lighting with her mouth.

Her and Vicky did this together, it was awesome that they both gained +2 Fun!

Not that stats really mattered in a fanfiction context.

Once the thrill ride finally came to a steady stop, the two girls walked down the rope ladder only to find themselves in the mists of a humongous steel laboratory! Decked to the nines with bubbling beakers and stunning supercomputers, well color us impressed! It appears our own Vicky Schmidt is a regular Dexter on her down time.

But let's be honest. 

Are you really surprised?

Dahlia's eyes go rich wickedly wide, completely comprehending the epic scope of Vicky's master plan, almost drooling in awe of her latest creation, which was erected before the demoness, held in place by several titanic pillars of titanium.

"I did say I spent a LOT of time here." Vicky smiled, feeling genuinely proud of herself.

Dahlia grinned wider than a maddened hatter.

"Just show me the ropes!" She shouted in an echoing war cry.

*************

Meanwhile at Spooky High, first-period had already kicked off. Mr Slenderman wasn't Brian's favorite instructor, since he doesn't let the zombie catch some zzz's during class. But when Brian ACTUALLY decides to pay attention to the lectures, he's honestly moved a bit by Mr Slenderman's passion for education, and the elegance he radiates when discussing the art of stalking. The two even shared some insightful conversations after class that one time, really made Brian feel like an adult for a short while.

But with the prospect of prom looming over his head, and the unbridled terror of pursuing Vera, Brian quickly restored to his base survival instincts. 

He fell asleep.

At least until his flesh was greeted with yet another blistering round of scolding H2O!

"Aw shit!" Brain yelped, banging his knees on his desk due to the sudden jolt. 

The class (including the lovely Mrs Oberlin) all stared for a moment. Mr Slenderman ceased writing upon the chalkboard to face his students, or whatever counted as facing someone was when lacking a literal face. 

"Pardon me, Mr Ozwald." The teacher said calmly. "Would you care to explain why you just showered your fellow peer in hot water?"

Oz didn't care for all the eyes on them, the empty bucket in their hands clanking as he trembled.

"O-Oh! I'm s-sorry sir! I didn't mean to interrupt, it's just that my friend here asked me to do that if he passed out too much."

Brian nodded when approached by Mr Slenderman's quizzical look.

"I see.." Mr Slenderman said. "That is excellent! How very mature for you Mr Yu! I'm positively delighted that you've taken some initiative in your self health and intellectual studies! You've just earned yourself some extra credit young man!"

Brian flushed a bit.

"Ummm. K."

"But I do have one question for you Mr Ozwald. Where exactly did you get that bucket from?"

"Well I just sorta pulled it out of the Nightmare Dimension." The Fearling explained, opening up his desk only to reveal what appeared to be a bottomless black void. "It's really handy, I never have to worry about running out of pencils. Which is honestly a HUGE weight off my shoulders."

"Brilliant!" Mr Slenderman explained. "That's extra credit for you as well, Ozwald!"

Brian and Oz promptly high fived. Who knew a Bromance could lead to such schoolhouse success?!

"Anywho." Mr Slenderman continued, making sure all eight pages of his lesson plans were in proper order. "I'll take this little interval as an opportunity to segway into today's big announcement! Me and Coach have decided to collaborate in order to thoroughly hone your monster survival skills! Stalking is important yes, but eventually all prey must be pounced upon, this retires bravery, technic, and yes even teamwork on occasion. So what better to educate on these factors than through the classical sportsmanship of…. Drum roll please!"

From the back of the class, some toned guy wearing a white mask begrudgingly began to rhythmically bang on a pair of edgy bongos.

"Paintball! We'll all be going paintballing together as an educational field trip! The teams will be formed via classes, with each period being their own squad. Don't let me down first-period! Coach thinks 3rd will take the win, so you better bring your A-Game!"

Miranda had one of her serfs raise a hand.

"Yes, Miss Vanderbilt?" Mr Slenderman said with a sigh.

"When exactly will this paint battle be taking place? I must make sure to arrange the proper group of warrior knights to fight on my behalf."

"Miss Vanderbilt, how many times must I tell you that having your serfs do the work earns you zero credit."

"What!?" Miranda cried rather dramatically. "How utterly unfair!"

"And to answer your second question." Mr Slenderman continued, totally ignoring her mini tantrum. "The 'Paint Battle' will be happening right fucking now, bitches!"

The entire class cheered as Mr Slenderman donned a pair of sick shades and dabbed with his multiple tendrils. 

"Damn!" Polly cheered. "Since when did Slendy get so hype?!"

Hearing this, Oz quickly scribbled some notes in their sketchbook, their eyes ever so nervously shifting from Polly to the writings.

**************

Mrs Parademon's Paintball and Peacock Farm was unsurprisingly dope as motherfucking shit. It had been built on a real rural place, but that didn’t stop it from being epicly designed. There were five paintballing areas at the farm, Babby’s First Bullet, D-Day Dive and Die, The Maze of Monstrosity, Rocky Road, and Death’s Forest Fuckers, to name them in order. Each course was ranked by their extremeness, and you can probably guess which one Couch and Mr Slenderman chose. 

“Alright class!” Coach cheered. “I hope you all enjoyed feeding the peacocks!”

“The one with the eyepatch ate my hand!” Cried someone in the crowd of students.

“That's the spirit!” Coach continued. “Now then, everyone, make sure you’re paired up with your designated field trip buddy! Next stop is Death’s Fuckers Forest for some right wholesome competition! Oh, and keep your guards up children, there could be a bear around any corner! We are technically in a forest after all.”  
“Hey.. has a-anyone seen Vicky?” Oz stuttered, looking about the crowd with a trembling expression. “S-She’s always been my fieldstrip buddy! Since kindergarten, even.”

Brian rubbed his chin.

“I got no idea, bro.” He said plainly. “I mean I’m usually with Amira. But she’s got Mr Slenderman third period so she’s gonna be with a different squad. As for Vic, I don’t think she even came to class today, she’s most likely skipping with Dahlia, you know how it be.”

“Ya.. I do.” Oz muttered. “I do s-support Vicky’s prom pursuits, but who's gonna be my buddy! Who will give me headpats when I’m scared? My headpats, Brian! Who’s gonna watch memes with me during lunch break?! Only she understands the inside jokes! Oh my gods..”

Oz was beginning to hyperventilate like crazy, their shadowy chest heaving in and out cartoonishly as he gripped his cardigan.

“Easy, buddy. Easy.” 

Brian rubbed his shoulders, and the Fearling slowly began to calm down. 

“I’m sure whoever your new buddy is will be totally chill.”

“Mr Yu. Mr Ozwald.” Coach said, approaching the two. “Since your traditional partners aren’t with you, I’ll be assigning you some new temporaries. Brian, you’ll be with Scott! And Ozwald, you’ll be with Lenoard!”

Oz’s entire face turned white for a moment, as Lenoard squirmed free from the crowd, waddling toward the shadow boy with that rancid scowl on his billed face. Before Brian could be a total homie and offer to switch with Oz, Scott, that lovable jock, came from seemingly nowhere and scooped up the zombie, running away with him as if he were a football. 

“Oh great.” Leonard grunted. “I have to spend the afternoon with the gender confused stutter. I’m sure we’ll have LOADS of fun with that shit.”

“Well I’m not r-really that confused." Oz said, trying to remain as calm as possible. “I identify more as male myself, but I go by ‘they’ outta respect for the other phobias’ boundaries, since they're all kinda undecided at the moment.”

“Blah Blah Blah!” Lenoard sneered. “I’m not actually interested in your fairytale bullshit shadow cuck. Just back me up during the match and try not to fuck the game! If all else fails you might be decent cannon fodder for me. Maybe!”

“I um… O-okay.”

**********

Meanwhile, already gearing up for their match, the third period squad was going over some battle plans to help ensure victory. Liam was looming over the arena map, flanked by Mina The Succubus and Cal. Amira wasn't much for strategy, she was more of the "I'm going to fucking burn you alive!" type of girl. But even so, she couldn't help staring at Liam's tight little ass from across the room. Polishing her gun and biting her lip, she knew she would have to impress him during this match, to win! She'd made some good ground the other night, but now it was time to lure in the catch! Her gut was flaming! Soon all her ambitions would come to frisson! 

She just needed to keep her wits about her.

**********

"I'm glad you like Vera, bro!" Scott cheered, helping Brian tie up the back of his chest armor. "Not sure why you'd want my advice, though?"

"Everyone loves you, Scott." Brian explained. "I mean seriously, even the parents of that toddler you accidentally ate couldn't stay mad at you for more than five minutes. And I know you and Vera are close. What's she like? How can I get close to her?"

Scott's eyes stared at the sky, his mind locked in hardened thought. 

"Well… Vera is super duper smart! And supportive! And green! Oh! And a gorgon! Hmm.. and as for getting close to her, I'd recommend walking, or better yet hugging!"

"I…" Brian started, then hesitated. "Umm.. thanks Scott."

"No problem, bro!"

Brian bit his lip slightly, it was as if two devils had been wielded to his shoulders. One was the fact Vera was going to be on his team, watching his every move! Ok maybe she wouldn't be doing that, but she was definitely observant! Brian wasn't really the sportsy type like Scott, so what if he messes up? Then there was poor Ozzy, alone and cornered with that creep Leonard. Brian knew Vicky would never intentionally leave her little buddy hanging, but it still irked him a tad to know both him and V sorta left him holding the bag on this one. 

"It's that time, kiddos!" Coach announced with a megaphone. "So please report to your stations!"

Brian gulped.

This was it.

Before the entire squad a massive tunnel made of cement loomed wide mouthed, cold and menicsing. They ran down it as one, Brian spotting Vera not too far from him, her flawless figure wrapped tight in her paintballing gear. She didn’t look all too enthused about the event, but damn did she make that get up her whole ass bitch. As they reached the light at the tunnels edge, a mass array of trees and foliage laid before them, as well as several winding gravel roads, most leading to a gallery of odd assortments, busted buildings, makeshift covers, and trenches. 

"Alright nitwits!" Vera shouted, taking her rightful place at the head of the group. "Listen up and listen good! I've only ever flunked one test at this crazy ass school, and that shit ain't EVER happening again! That means each and everyone of you degenerates are going to do what I say when I say, with no lip or questions asked! Any questions?"

One student raised his hand, and Vera shot him in the eye with a green paintball.

"Let me rephrase." She continued coldly. "If I get a bad grade in this class because any of you clowns didn't pull their weight.. I'll shoot for real. Understood?"

The squad nodded furiously, avoiding eye contact with Vera by all costs.

"Wonderful." She grunted. "Now let's get the game plan in motion. Polly?"

"Right here, sarge!" The party ghost cheered, throwing up her hand gleefully.

"I need you to use your phasing abilities to scout ahead for us. Find us a clear path and a suitable cover area for us to set up base. We can't afford ANY chance of an ambush."

"Roger that!" Polly smiled, swiftly vanishing.

"Scott."

"Yes, Vera?"

"Do you think you can take a few of our bulkier members and knock down a few trees?"

Scott scratched his head.

"But isn't hurting trees bad?" 

Vera sighed.

"No Scott. Well actually… look this is a sporting event so most violence is ok. I just need you to block the paths that lead to our cover once we have that established."

"Alrighty! If you say it's okay!"

"What about me, dearest Vera?" Miranda said. "Surely you have a task for your high royalty."

Vera smiled, and it made Brian shudder a bit.

"Oh trust me, Miranda. I've got just the job for you."

************

Needless to say Oz wasn't having the best time, sure it took Polly no time to find a base camp, a busted stone building with two stories, shattered windows and a big whole in the ceiling. But Vera had taken a single once over them and Leonard, and very quickly decided to place them on the outside watch. 

"Great." Oz mumbled sadly. "We're the bullet bait. People really do think I'm useless.."

"Could you cut the whining." Leonard spat, struggling to keep his paintball gun up. "Just watch the treeline, and btw, you are useless. Which is why Vera placed me out here in the first place. No fault of my own, nope, because of you!"

Oz kicked a pebble and sighed, not only were they never going to get a date to prom, but now life just tasted like spoiled milk. They thought about skipping like Vicky did, but Oz didn't want a bad grade, nor did he want to bail on Brian. Busy busy was the mind of this Fearling, and it was exhausting.

"Hey Leonard?" Oz asked slowly. "Is there a reason you dislike basically everyone but yourself? Might as well get to know you better while we're stuck here."

"I don't hate everyone! I'm just very very very selective is all. But if you're wondering why I'm so picky it's because we live in a time without any rules or structure! Everything is changing! Gender, culture, traditions, sexuality, mindsets, ugh! Can't YOU people understand that you're just making everything over complicated and annoying!"

"Well um.. Leonard." Oz began. "It sounds to me that you're afraid of change because it forces you to question the way you've treated others and carried yourself throughout your entire life up to this point. It's important to remember that our brains are sorta programmed to protect 'the self' kinda like a defense mechanism, which in turn makes it really easy for us to convince ourselves that we are in the right, when really we couldn't be more wrong. The key is to embrace empathy and critical thinking skills so you are able to make valid and reasonable opinions on touchy matters, and not just bully others because they differ from what you've had drilled into by society."

Leonard was silent for a second.

"You didn't stutter, throughout that whole speech."

Oz scratched his chin.

"I guess you're right." The shadowling said. "I guess I was just so focused on the message that I didn't get overly nervous."

"Ha!" Leonard cried. "I knew you were a faker!"

Oz sighed again.

"Is that really all you've gotten out of this conversation?"

"Of course! The rest of what you said was crazy bullshit I tuned out anyway!"

Before the Fearling could formulate any sort of replay, a absolute fuckton of purple paintballs came rocking from the treeline like a swarm of pissed off murder hornets on bath salts! Looks like Oz should have been paying more attention to their one job to stare at trees, but to back a bro up Leonard can be rather distracting. 

Oz instinctively bolted back in the direction of base, those peeps in the 4th period squad were a nasty lot after all! Leonard leaped onto Oz's back, demanding that they pick up the pace. They were never going to make it, not with Leonard acting as a living ball and chain. Oz ducked behind a log, hands over their head, praying to whichever deity would listen for Vera to be merciful after this! 

"The time has come, cuck!" Leonard shouted in a raging panic. "Be my living shield!"

The Kappa attempted to shove Oz out from their makeshift cover, but Leonard was pretty puny and pathetic, so he only succeeded in pissing Oz off. Members of the 4th period squad were closing in quickly, there had to be something they could do to find an escape path! 

But all seemed hopeless.

OR WAS IT??!!

Like a bat out of literal fuckinh Hell, Damien dropped down from somewhere?! Somehow! It was a classic superhero landing, but more badass and villain like. He was wearing a yellow bandanna, dual wielding two paintball guns, one for each hand! Upon his shoulder sat a green jellyfish boy named Noodles, whom Oz used to vibe with back in Spooky Middle School. Damien was smiling his murderously terrifying smile, this in turn made the 4th period goons step back. Noodles smiled as well, but it was just the same derpy lifeless expression he always wore, which somehow was even more unnerving.

Suddenly, Damien began to spin in a death circle, both him and Noodles firing a hurricane of yellow paintball in all directions.

“Die! Die! Die!” Damien screamed rapidly between fits of evil laughter.

“I can smell the sweet release of death.” Noodles said plainly, in a rather cartoony tone. 

Every shot missed Oz and Leonard, but decimated every other soul in sight. Oz knew then it had to be intentional. Once the carnage had finally ceased, the surviving 4th period members ran away crying.

“2ND PERIOD SQUAD IS FUCKING LIFE!” Damien roared gleefully, looking down at Oz with a smirk, and the shadow couldn’t help but to flush, even if they weren’t really into Damien.

“Yo loser!” Damien said, pointing to little Oz. “Consider yourself lucky as shit that you have a dope friend!”

Oz raised an eyebrow. 

“Like this dumbass has ANY friends!” Leonard chackled, at least before a large purple tentacle pimp slapped him so hard that the Kappa flew screaming all the way to the North Pole.

“Lets see how my man Krampus deals with that stupid derk.” Zoe said, smirking mischievously, before giving Ozzy a big ole wholesome hug!

“Holly Crumbs, Zoe!” Oz cheered. “Thanks for saving my skin! Or um.. My abstract concept?”

“Anytime, Oz! I couldn’t count how many times you saved me from Leonard's crap. So I totally owed you one.”

“So you guys aren’t gonna eliminate me?”

“Oh sorry Ozzy.” Zoe flushed. “I mean we sorta have to in order to win. But we’re gonna take you back to base and let you play Smash Bros until you’re the last target standing, then we’ll take you out back and make you look at the flowers/think of the rabbits before paintballing the back of your head. Sound good?”

Oz shrugged, it sure as hell beats the alternative.

“Awesome!” Zoe squeaked. “Noodles can you escort them, please?”

“I’ll protect them with my very soul.” Noodles said in a very deep mascuilne voice, his face becoming toned and serious… for like five seconds, then it was back to da derp. 

***********

Brian parried to the left as a purple paintball whizzed passed him, inches away from his face. He leaped into an athletic roll, popping up behind a turned over barrel and firing at the enemy team. He hit a handful of peers, who sulked off the field in defeat, but more and more tangos just kept on coming. Thanks to Scott and Co, Vera was able to tunnel the majority of the 4th and 2nd forces into a controlled position, but that still didn't stop them from being a credible pain in the ass. 

Brian let out a raspy gasp as Rachel (The Deer-Girl) tackled him from behind. She wore the red colors of the 3rd period squad, and was currently trying to stab Brian with a LITERAL Bowie knife as they rolled around in the grass. 

The zombie managed to kick Rachel away from him before she was able to get a good shank in. They both stared at each other in crouched positions, waiting for someone to make the first move, while also avoiding oncoming fire.

"You can't use a knife!" Brian protested. "Only paint based weapons are allowed!"

"I mean the knife is painted red." She responded nonchalantly.

"That's blood!"

Rachel shrugged.

"Same snake, different skin." She said, lounging with the blade.

Luckily Brian was able to use her own momentum against her, side stepping only to grab her by the hooves and Bowser toss her into a swarm of yellow paintballs.

"Nicely done." Vera said, coming up to join Brian under the cover. "But this is still a shitshow, and I'm gonna need you to do something for me."

If Brian's heart was still kicking, he's sure then it would have skipped a beat. 

"It would appear that Zoe had taken charge of the 2nd period squad, and 4th period seems to be entirely disorganized which is a plus. But the 3rd period is being directed by your buddy Amira, who seems to be making up for her lack of strategy with sheer brutality. Which I have to respect a bit, but she still needs to go down, so I need you to lower her guard in order to sneak Miranda into Amira's main circle. Think you can handle that?"

Brian's stomach knotted a bit, he wasn't usually one to step on Amira's toes, but it was just a game, right?

"I won't you let you down, Vera."

"You'd better not."

The gorgon slithered off to deal with Zoe, signaling Miranda to stay by Brian's side. The mer-princess agreed happily, seemingly unphased by being in the middle of an active war zone. 

"So I've been made aware that you'll be my personal knight throughout this violent venture." Miranda chirped. "Isn't that correct?"

"Umm, sure." Brian shrugged.

"Wonderful! Lead the way my loyal servant!"

Brian pondered what Vera expected Miranda to do once he'd gotten her behind enemy lines, but knowing the cunning of that tall, gorgeous gorgon, she always had a plan. 

Brian asked Miranda to hop onto his back and hold tightly to his shoulders, which she did swiftly as if it was second nature for folks to carry her. Brian sprinted into the fray, weaving through oncoming fire, and taking down any noob that stood in his way. Luckily, Miranda didn't slow him down at all, that girl weighed less than a seashell. She really needed to start eating for herself during lunch, cuz damn, having her Serfs do it ain't exactly checking off them dietary needs. 

Miranda cheered gleefully as Brian sparta kicked a goblin girl into a conveniently placed pit. He saw Amira in the distance with her crew, mowing down droves of monsters with extreme prejudice! Liam was watching intently, not really putting in much leg work himself. Cal was covering Amira's blind sides, terminating anyone who snuck up on her, but she didn't notice that at all. 

"Almost there." Brian whispered, scanning for a way he could sneak passed Cal.

"Yes indeed!" Miranda shouted! (Like really loud) "Victory for the Merkingdom is soon at hand!"

Obviously Amira and her squad turned to discover Brian and Miranda, so the zombie naturally facepalmed. Soon they were encircled, Amira aiming the barrel right between Brian's eyes.

"Come on, Amira." The zombie groaned. "Can't you let a brother bounce?"

"Sorry fam." The Fire Dijn replied. "But it looks like only one of us is getting a stat boost this go around and it's sure as hell gonna be me!"

"Excuse me, Miss Fire Lady?" Miranda asked. "But can you please not fire upon me, I am keeping some sensitive strategy information within my armor, information that Vera has instructed me not to mention under any circumstances, so I would prefer not damaging that if you'd be so kind."

Amira was silent for a moment, before just straight up laughing.

"This is too rich." She cackled, grabbing Miranda from Brian's shoulders, and swiftly taking off her vest.

Brian figured out Vera's plan the second Miranda finished talking, bolting away just in time to hear the sudden clicking of metal pins. Amira looked down on the dozens of paint grenades strapped to Miranda's chest.

"Oh fuc-"

KABOOM!!!

A mushroom cloud of green paint completely engulfed the 3rd period squad's most elite, rendering them hopeless to win the game. Liam glared at Amira, his annoyed eyes the only part of him showing through the mounts of paint.

"Nice going you gullible chump." He muttered, sulking away.

Amira clenched her fists, the green paint bubbling around as her anger intensified. 

"Point taken, Brian." She hissed through gritted teeth. 

Grasping his chest in a sudden series of panting, Brian met up with Polly and Scott firing off shots back to back.

"Get Pranked!" Polly shouted, after knocking a gargoyle out of the air with a headshot.

"Got so Pranked Bro!" Scott agreed cheerfully.

"That indeed was a sweet prank." The gargoyle said, nodding as he crawled to safety.

"Have you two seen Vera?" Brian asked, helping to keep them covered.

"Nope! Sorry Boo!" Polly replied. "Been pretty super busy!"

"That's alright."

Except it kinda wasn't, cuz Damien just rolled up to play, and that guy's fucking high key terrifying.

"Oh don't mind me y'all!" The demon said. "I'm just here to relish in the screams of your misery and paintball induced tournament!"

Scott was mowed down first, he pouted, but was a good enough sport to leave without a fuss. 

"Damien how could you!" Polly cried. "That's our boy!"

"All is fair in war, Polly." Damien replied plainly. "Scott knows the name of the game. And know I'm gonna teach it to you as well!"

Damien fired at Polly, but the paintballs merely phased through her form.

"Ha!" Polly laughed giddily. "Yellow paintballs are one of the random items that can't touch me!"

Damien looked down at his gun, shrugged, picked up another team's weapon, then fired once more. The purple paintball struck her smack in the tit, and she rubbed it in pain.

"Oh whatever! I'm just gonna go vibe with Scott!" 

Damien grinned as Polly disappeared, scanning again to locate Brian only to find that the zombie had raced off during the commotion.

"Slippery little rabbit." Damien muttered, beginning his new hunt.

************

Oz was having a dandy ole time playing Smash Ultimate on Zoe's Switch. They were wrecking some poor Kirby with their main Mr Game And Watch. Oz loved him, cuz the 2d shadow fighter reminded them of themselves, there really isn't a lot of Fearling representation in the gaming scene overall. They finished the match, gazing out a nearby window to take a peek at the warzone raging outside. 

Amira was punching some poor tree, violence was often a coping mechanism for her. Oz also noticed Polly and Scott hanging with The Coven at the rest area outside the battleground. Unsurprisingly the witches opted out of the whole event, and they couldn't really blame them. Suddenly however, Oz heard a loud cackling, Damien was chasing Brian, and he was gaining on him! 

"Oh shit! Oh gosh! Oh jeez! Oh pickles! Oh crumbs! Oh bees! Oh no!" Oz rambled in the midst of their panic. They were supposed to be Brian's backup! His off brand life coach that helped him succeed! But there Oz was, just playing Smash Bros, they felt guilty to put it lightly. Damien fired as he pursued his prey, Brian was able to zigzag out of the paintballs' paths, but the zombie wouldn't be able to keep it up forever, Damien was far too good at violent shit.

Oz was conflicted, shaking! They HAD to do something! But their poor legs felt like jelly. 

No! They thought. I can't let my best bro down!

Oz vaulted out of the open window with surprising grace, leaping into the fray as a shadow on a mission! They saw Brian get his foot snared in a random bear trap, he was fine, cuz ya know, undead. But now Brian was vulnerable, cornered, helpless to escape. 

"Luck's run out bucko!" Damien snarled, aiming his rifle.

What happened next transpired in slow motion, the yellow paintball soared across the breeze, gaining ever closer to Brian's chest. Oz leaped, driving in front of their BFF, yelling "Nooooooooooooo!" In that deep slow motion way people do. The yellow paintball splattered directly over Oz's heart, their limp form collapsing at Brian's feet.

"Oz!" Brian yelped in surprise, leaning down to cradle his fallen friend. "Why man? Why would you sacrifice yourself for me?"

"You have to live on.." Oz said weakly, coughing into their balled fist. "You have to win… To slay that sweet Gorgon ass… do it Brian… do it for me.."

A single tear rolled down Brian's rotted cheek.

"I will." He whispered. "I will…"

Oz died in his arms, but not really, the Fearling quickly stood up and stretched, handing Brian his paintball gun before walking to join Polly and Scott for snacks and soda.

"You done?" Damien grunted.

"No U." Brian said coldly, landing a paintball between the demon's eyes.

"Graaaahhhhhh!!!" Damien roared, stomping away like a big ole red baby.

Brian spotted Vera in the midst of a shoot out with Zoe. All they needed to do was eliminate that eldritch cutie and the win would be as good as there's. Vera was holding her own well enough, but Zoe's and Noodles combined tentacle technique allowed the Deadly Alliance to fire a whole barasch of paintballs at once, leaving the Gorgon pinned behind cover. 

The zombie needed to even the odds… but how?

It came to him, it was crazy, but dumbass ideas that solved crazy scenarios was basically his fulltime job. Brian got to work immediately, pulling out his collection of sock puppets that all resembled his friends, you know, for emergencies. 

Where was he keeping them? 

No clue.

I can't know EVERYTHING about the shit I narrate, come on guys I'm only… human? 

What the fuck am I? Like some kind of buff slenderman thing? Why don't I know this? Is it because I'm just a vessel for some horny college student who spends his free time writing about fictional monster high schoolers rather than focusing on bettering his mental health and finances? 

No.

That surely wasn't it.

What was I even talking about before?

Oh ya! Brian's creepy sock puppet collection...

Zoe and Noodles were briefly reloading when they saw the first sock putter emerged from behind enemy cover. The puppet looked like Zoe, with cheap purple tencel serving as her tentacles and a few dozen green googly eyes scattered randomly throughout its surface.

"Oh dearest me!" Exclaimed the Zoe puppet, in a voice that was obviously Brian's but just squeaker. "Noodles! Oh my super strong and handsome Noodles! That Zoe beside you is a malicious imposter! Slay her in my honor and rescue me from this mean sexy sexy sexy gorgon!"

Noodles put on his serious face for a moment, looking back and forth between the two Zoes. 

"This is quite the predicament." He said in a manly tone. "How am I to know which is the true deceiver?"

Zoe dawned a grumpy expression.

"Umm Noodles, that's totally just a sock puppet of me." 

"Don't listen to her!" Cried the puppet Zoe. "I have a witness on my side!"

Suddenly another sock puppet crudely resembling Damien came up beside the original.

"Gahhhh! Metal! Arson! Crimes! Fire! Noob! Grrr!" Sock Damien bellowed. "We've both been captured, Noodles help us!!!"

"This cannot be happening.." Zoe muttered. "Noodles my guy you can't be buying this.. right?"

"I'm unsure." Noodles said seriously. "That is very clearly the real Damien. But what if he's been fooled or even possibly bamboozled?"

"That is very clearly NOT Damien!" Zoe shot back.

"Wow Zoe that's pretty Sus!" Sock Damien pointed out. "Also, Arson! Metal! GHhaha!"

"I'm pretty sure I saw that Zoe vent." Sock Zoe chimed.

Noodles gasped, turning towards his commander.

"How could you betray me like his?" He asked, his face an stoic expression of sorrow.

"BUT I'M THE REAL ZOE!" She squealed!

Right then a sock puppet version of both Garfield and Naruto popped up, and began making out with gross sloshing sound effects.

"Oh this is so hawt!" Sock Zoe cheered.

"OMGGG guys I think I might actually be the imposter." Zoe said with a shocked expression.

Noodles fired on Zoe and Vera soon cleaned up the rest of the resistance with her remaining forces. Brian got some +2 Creativity, how intriguing! 

Vera approached Brian after the match, and the zombie had to hold his breath. 

"You were rather exceptional during today's proceedings." She said plainly. "Even if your methods were a bit…"

Vera paused and shot a disrupted look at the sock replica of herself Brian had in his bag.

"Unorthodox." She finished. "Nevertheless good work is hard to find among this lot, so consider yourself promoted. I'll be having a meeting in room 23A tomorrow during free-period. Be there, and you might make some actual money for once."

Vera said nothing more, leaving Brian to watch her walk away. 

He began drooling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to the original creators for the guest OCs!


	5. "The Worry of Oz"

Oz was pretty spent after the whole paintball shenanigans that happened earlier in the afternoon. Most times after Oz partook in larger social events, they needed a good day or two to just vibe on their lonesome to recharge. However, after that stress fueled paint war was over, something totally unexpected occurred at the snack table! Oz had been commenting on how they pulled a sacrifice play for the homie Brian, and Polly responded by inviting them to a late night rave happening in a few hours!

"I actually saw you take a paintball for him!" Polly had said enthusiastically. "Brian is definitely gonna get props for the win, but we would've majorly flopped if you didn't go Quick Silver on that shit. I know! Why don't you come to the party tree tonight with meeee! Consider it a reward for being a real one."

Now Oz was back at home, pacing in front of their mirror, continuously fixing their hair out of panic.

"I've g-g-got to be chill!" Oz stammered. "I've got t-t-to be more chill!"

Unfortunately that was way easier said than done, especially when you're literally the primordial embodiment of fear, worry, paranoia, and anxiety. But Oz would have to manage, this was their only shot to impress Polly. Cute, energetic, confident, beautiful Polly.

Oz sighed warmly to themselves. 

They've had a thing for Polly since freshman year, she just seemed to have it all figured out. Nothing bothered her, made her hesitant.. make her stutter. She was the confident, proud, badass individual that Oz wished they could be. And just being around her helped them believe they could. 

"Let's just take it easy." Oz said to their reflection calmly. "I mean, it's only a party? How crazy could it be?"

*********

This party was insanely fucking batshit crazy! 

Everyone was boozing! Everyone was doing colorful drugs! And Oz was sure they counted at least fifteen people dry humping really intensely on the dance floor. Oh golly.. they were gonna definitely die here.

"Hey Boo!" Polly cheered, spotting Oz as they entered the scene. "I was gonna be super bummed if you didn't show! But here they are, the guest of the hour!"

"J-J-Jeepers." Oz flushed. "Thanks Polly! It was really nice to be invited."

"Hell Ya, Boo!" 

Polly excitedly grabbed Oz's arm and ushered them away into the thumping crowd, there were just about three hundred monsters present, and Oz couldn't help but to feel so small among them all. Polly swayed and twirled to the beat of “We Don’t Sleep At Night” by Cash Cash. Her dance moves somehow both elegant and speratric, thumping and shaking her hips, many monsters in the crowd made sure to dance close, all for the purpose of observing her entracing motions. Oz was no different, they were completely mesmerized by Polly, needing to quickly look away to avoid their pants getting any tighter. 

Oz’s eyes darted around helplessly. What now?! They thought fearfully.

I… should dance? Yes you doofus! Start dancing! DO IT! WHY AM I JUST STANDING HERE DOING NOTHING?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Oz slowly began to move their feet, doing a very awkward Charlie Brown move, which honestly looked more like a shuffle than an actual dance.

This is pathetic… Their mind whimpered. You look like a major loser…

It didn’t take long for the beat to drop, sending forth a shockwave of jumping and thrashing partygoers. Oz’s timid footwork was no match for the torrent of excitement, leaving them literally trampled by the song’s end. Polly looked around, finally noticing that her party pal was missing. She found them as nothing more than a puddle on the grassy ground, shaking and moaning in pain.

“Oh damn! You ok there, Boo?”

“I’ve been… better.”

Polly rubbed the back of her neck and flashed a quizzical expression. 

“Soooo like.. Do you want a drink or somethin?” She asked them, seeming kind of underwhelmed.

“Uumm.. S-S-S-Sure..”

She floated off, and for a while Oz waited by the Party Tree for Polly to return. 

Ya she didn't. 

They rested their fists on their chin. Tonight was going miserably, how the hell were they supposed to impress the most social girl in school when they couldn't even do morning attendance without freaking?

"I should just go home." Oz mumbled weakly. "Maybe Vicky will finally be back, we could just watch some cartoons and eat gummy worms."

"Why so glum chum?" A warm, familiar voice asked.

Oz looked up to see none other than Blobert. They smiled, hugging the slime boy happily.

"Boy I'm glad to see you Bob." Oz huffed. "This scene isn't really doing me any favors."

"Whaaaat? That's nonsense!" Blobert smiled. "Back in Spooky Middle School you were the life of the sleepovers, a total beast! I totally admired that!"

It was true, back in middle school Blobert, Oz, and Jaun The Small Magical Latino Cat were as thick as thieves. They even spent one summer more with them than the Color Crew! They all obviously still hang, but highschool has a way of taking all your time.

"That was different." Oz sighed. "I wasn't nervous when it was just us three."

"Well that's it then! We just gotta make you comfortable being yourself around this lot! Then you'll be the life of the party in no time!"

"That doesn't seem very possible.."

"Impossible? That's a word for quitters. Are you a quitter Oz?"

"I don't know.."

"Dig deep, buddy. Then ask. Are you a quitter?"

"No…" Oz whispered.

"Say again?"

"No." 

"Sorry didn't hear you?"

"No! I'm NOT A QUITTER!"

Oz shot up and gave Blobert a crisp high five!

"That's the ticket Ozzy! Now here's my idea. Our boy Jaun is here serving some of his more experimental drinks. Why don't you mosey on over to his bar and see if he's got something that can ease those nerves of yours."

"Oh. You mean like.. real d-d-d-drinking? I'm kinda more of a soda person."

"Ozzy. I respect you, I'm not a big chugger myself. But if you really want to impress Polly Freaking Geist! You're gonna have to get a little more wild than usual."

"It's that obvious I like her, huh?"

"I'm one of your best friends, Ozzy. I can read these things."

Oz nodded.

"I'm rooting for you, buddy!" Blobert continued. "Just try to relax and have fun."

Oz thanked Blobert, letting the slime boy get back to his dancing. There was a heafy looking line surrounding Juan's makeshift bar stand. What was it with cats just making a killing at this school? Luckily for Oz once Juan noticed them waiting he singled them to the front with his paw. A few Chad sized mummies protested about Oz shortcutting the line, so Juan turned them into sentient dildos.

"Anyone else gotta problem?" Juan asked cutely. 

No one responded, except for Billy The Backer, who raised his hand slowly.

"Oh by the Goddess! Billy no! I'm not turning you into a dildo it's supposed to be a punishment!"

Billy slumped sadly then sulked away.

"Oh mierda." Juan exclaimed. "That green fella is more thirsty than a dessert. Anyway how can I help you, Oz? Didn't think I'd be seeing you at my stand anytime soon, consider me pleasantly surprised."

"It's n-nice to see you too, Juan."

"What brings you to the rave scene? Lemme guess Amigo, is it perhaps for a prom date?"

"Ok. How does EVERYONE know this?"

"Don't blame me, Ozzy. You and your click got a reputation for being a pack of horny mofos. I don't blame you. At least you aren't Billy."

"I guess.. ya."

"Anyhow, whatchu having?"

"Huh?"

"To drink?"

"Oh th-th-that's right! Ummm. What do you have that can make me more… fun?"

"Fun? Ya sure I can hook you up."

Juan disappeared behind his stand, followed by some wacky cartoon sound effects. Soon enough the cat reemerged with a cocktail glass that was… pleasurably moaning?! Oz squinted, then blushed.

"That's right!" Juan purred. "I've taken Sex On The Beach to a new level, as you can see. Down this bad boy and you'll have +Fun to spare! Well, at least until the effects wear off."

Oz picked up the glass nervously.

"What do I owe you?" They asked.

"It's on the house, Amigo." Juan smiled. "Call it a gift of good fortune."

Oz thanked Juan then stepped away.

One drink couldn't hurt. Right? 

They downed the mixture, the alcohol was almost overpowering with the lingering taste of coconuts and seawater. Soon an awkward wave of pleasure ran over Oz, making their entire body feel tingly and warm. They stumbled and mumbled incoherently, giggling as they began to skip like a schoolgirl towards the center of the festivities.

Polly and some beefy looking Half-Orcs were playing beer pong, however instead of your usual brown brew, they were downing hard vodka. Polly was electric at the game, making the head Orc boy and his compatriots sigh with every perfect shot she landed. 

"Damn gurl." One of the Half-Orcs said. "Tonny was one of our best players."

"What can I say?" Polly smirked. "I'm a Jack of all trades."

"That might be true.." The Half-Orc replied. "But we'll see how you fare against Mistress Hope!"

To Polly's shock, the crowd of Half-Orcs parted to make way for Hope. The coven member smiled cockily at the ghost, placing a smooth hand up to her cheek. 

"Thanks for warming her up boys. Now go fetch me something shiny would you?”

The Half-Orcs bowed before splitting off into separate directions. Oz watched, not really paying much attention to the scene unholding, instead they were caught wondering about that one scene from Ratatouille. You know the one when Remy combines the cheese and the strawberry.. Would that be good? Like seriously, has anyone tried that? Would it be gross? Was it based on an actual dish or did the script writers just pick two random rat sized foods and said yeet to eat? Oz definitely needed to test this theory for science reasons, obviously. 

“Poor poor popular Polly.” Hope teased, landing another perfect shot. “What’s the matter? Not accustomed to getting schooled. Awww.”

Polly seethed, downing her next solo cup whilst slamming her fist against the pull up table.

“You have to be cheating! Using lame ass magic or whatever!”

Hope laughed at the notion.

“Are you that petty, Polly? Please. I’ve always been a party animal, I just don’t feel the need to flex like you do.”

Polly growled, missing five more shots, and drinking just as many. 

Oz was swaying back and forth, daydreaming about smooching Polly.

But then he froze.

“Wait a minute.” Oz mumbled like a six year old. “I came here to smooch a Polly person? Ya.. kissy Polly.. Polly a kiss and then I dance… kiss?”

Oz nodded to themself, their logic sound. 

"Don't worry Polly!" Oz hiccuped. "Ozzy bout to save dis day!"

Both Polly and Hope raised an eyebrow as the skinny shadow swaggered over with all the grace of a three legged giraffe. 

"Ummm Oz." Polly started. "I'm not sure you should.."

Suddenly Oz gave Polly a confident peck on the cheek, swiping the ping pong ball from the table end and perfectly landing the swish into one of Hope's untouched cups. Polly flushed a bit as Hope scowled.

"Oh it's so fucking on!" She hissed, cracking her delicate knuckles.

"Just try me." Oz said. "I'm like…" They stopped, counting their fingers out loud, only to raise up five fingers. "This much good at beer pong, which is pretty good."

Hope rolled her eyes, and the two proceeded to go back and forth. The match was intense and long running, eventually sparking a crowd to gather. Zoe cheered from the sidelines for Oz, and Peter was taking bets from viewers on who would prevail. 

“Show her how we rolled back in the old days!” Jaun shouted.

“Rip that nerd’s arms off!” Yelled a Half-Orc.

They were an excitable bunch.

Hope was starting to sweat, while Oz was just kinda ranting about how John Maloney could totally lift Mjölnir. Polly didn't know what to say or how to respond, she'd never seen Oz so chill before! And she felt a twinge of pride knowing they were her party guest.

"Go Ozzy Go!" Polly cheered with stars in her eyes. "Go Ozzy Go!"

Soon the majority of the crowd joined in, chanting for Oz, and Hope's face reddened.

"What is this Smash Bros?" She grumbled.

"Hope?" Oz chuckled, lining up their last shot. "More like nope!"

The crowd went silent as the ping pong ball whizzed through the air, only to erupt once more in roaring applause as the ball landed perfectly into Hope's last cup. The party patrons scooped Oz up, crowd surfing them away as they all cheered his name.

"That wasn't even a clever diss!" Hope shouted out to them, but it fell on dead ears.

"Tough break there magic lady." Peter said, sipping from his cup of milk, counting the fuck ton of cash he won.

"Shove it up your eye socket." She hissed.

Hope snapped her fingers.

"Boys, orgy, now!" She demanded.

The Half-Orcs carried her away swiftly, and Peter merely laughed.

*********

A few hours later Oz awoke at his neighbor's pool, upside down with a perfect view. The place was trashed, and someone had managed to drive a car into the side of the house. But none that really phased Oz because they were too busy throwing up. After they got their footwork in order, Oz found a letter taped to their bare chest. 

Where was their shirt?!

"Meet me in the science lab at 4pm."

The letter read.

"-Love Polly!"

Oh boy, this oughta be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, tis am a busy college boi.


End file.
